Tonight
by Ruthiexx
Summary: SLASH - H/R - sequel to Perfect day the boys get married


Tonight

Tonight's here at last and I'm more nervous than I've ever been in my life, more nervous than the first day of school and more nervous than getting my results. This is my wedding day, our wedding day one of the best moments of our life. I'm waiting with little Morgana who is looking just as sweet as usual in our flat and I can't help but turn on the Muggle radio and a song that is so beautiful and reminds me of you comes on I record it onto the tape that's in there hoping to play it to you later, along with the other Muggle songs on there.

I arrive and walk into the church, Dumbledore stands at the alter ready to perform the ceremony and I feel like crying, I've never seen anything more wondrous in my life, there are flowers everywhere, my best friend is running toward me and hugs me as if she's never going to see me again, tears run down her face but she smiles and kisses me on the forehead 

"Just coz I'm getting married 'Mione, doesn't mean your not family anymore, you always have been!"

I wipe a few tears away and kiss her cheek as she dashes off to the front row to retrieve something from her bag; she comes back with Ginny in tow.

 "Ron!" Mione yells over my shoulder and dashes off to presume do the same thing as she did to me, hug and cry! "You look beautiful Gin!" I tell her and she does, her dress is identical to Hermione's except a different colour and that shade of lilac brings out the colour of her hair and eyes, I have to remind myself she's not the shy girl I knew but a woman and a bloody good looking one too. 

I give her a hug, and she smiles warmly 

"You do realise what your in for don't you?" 

"Hey I can handle your family! I think!" she kisses me before moving onto her brother. I turn around to see him talking with Hermione, well trying to if she wasn't crying so much! 

I can't believe how gorgeously handsome he looks, he looks so calm compared to the nervous state I know I'm in, he walks towards me and takes my hand. 

"Ready?" 

All I can do is nod, gripping his hand slightly tighter then is probably necessary. This is the best moment of my life and I'm so nervous I've made myself numb, as the piano begins to play, all I can do is look at you and know, that I'm gonna spend my life with you, and I've never felt so good before.

 He says the words he said to me the day we left Hogwarts the day he proposed to me, it calms me down and I turn to kiss him but just then the piano does begin to play and we have to walk down the aisle hand in hand.

Everything seems to have tuned into slow motion, I see the people in the pews, old school friends, relations of Ron's, even some friends of my parents like 'old' Mrs Figg. We're reaching the front row now, and I turn to see Molly sobbing into a hankie, on the other side Sirius is doing the same but into Remus' shoulder, I feel so much now and I want to laugh and cry at the same time, I look at Ron and he has the same sort of look on his face I call it the goofy grin syndrome! 

Dumbledore is smiling his customary knowing smile and there is a twinkle in his eyes 

"Do you Harry James Potter take Ronald Arthur Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and look into Ron's eyes 

"I do" 

"Do you Ronald Arthur Weasley take Harry James potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

" Yeah I do" I let out a breathe I seem to be holding. 

"Repeat after me" Dumbledore told me, "I Harry Potter take you Ron Weasley to be my husband, through richness and poorness, through pain and toil, through happiness and laughter." 

We asked Dumbledore to leave out 'till death do us part,' because we have no intention of dying without each other. 

"I Ron Weasley take you Harry Potter to be my husband, through richness and poorness, through pain and toil, and through happiness and laughter." 

"The rings" Bill brings them up on a red cushion, I take the one meant for Ron and slip in onto his finger "Forever," he slips the other onto mine completing the ritual and the vow "I will love you." 

"You may kiss" he says this with amusement and I glare at him noticing that Ron does too. We indulge and kiss a little bit more passionately than is needed receiving catcalls and wolf whistles from the twins and several of the members of the crowd. We turn to walk out with the crowd behind us as we reach the doors I stop dead out side is a site I never thought I would see. (Note to Ruth: Imagine Ron putting up his middle finger at them! :grins deviously:)

"Harry?" I point out of the doors which leads to Ron stopping dead as well. Aunt Petunia is standing there with a box in her hands, which is wrapped in silver paper, she walks towards us and I feel Ron step closer towards me,

"What's going on? Oh, Petunia." Dumbledore says curtly behind us 

"We're just about to go to the reception care to join us?" she nods, tears forming in her eyes. We set off, but not before throwing the bouquet well two which are caught by Ginny who blushes scarlet and Fred, who turns around to Hermione and hugs her, after he lets go she swats him upside the head and pushes him towards his twin. 

At the hall there are tables of food laid out and in the centre of two long tables is a rather large wedding cake, Dobby is standing by the door taking peoples coats and cloaks he's wearing a pair of mismatched sock, the ones Ron and I gave him back in third year and a tie which is pink with orange and blue squares on it and his pair of football shorts. I can't help but laugh as he tells me he made the cake and–

"I is very happy to see sir with his wheezy sir forever." After many sentimental toasts from just Mr and Mrs Weasley and Sirius and Remus, the twins stand up and I mentally shudder.

"Please don't let them do this, please let them not do this, not today" Ron is whisper-chanting beside me. 

"It's been a wonderful day today, and when we look back we'll be able to say 'Ron Weasley and Harry Potter yes they lived a happy life great people' and then we'll think a little more and say 'I'm surprised really, that they turned out so well surely those awfully strange but funny twins would have corrupted them in some way?'" the room burst into laughter and beside me, Ron snorts into his glass. Fred continues where George left off, "So here's to the happy couple! May your years together be full of magic and fun but don't forget you're part of our family so watch out!" the room erupts in cheers and laughter once more. 

A hand rises from the back of the room and the person speaks as she stands up. "I don't know much," it's petunia and the room has silenced for her, people have turned in their seats to see her, "but I am sorry, for a lot of things." She's looking directly at me know as she walks towards the front, slowly as she weaves in and out of the chairs. "Some of the things I have said I regret and I say to you all I am a fool, many are blinded by the simple things in life, but one person opened my eyes, he told me about the death of a boy and a person who though wounded would not leave that person to the death eaters, he told me some very wise words," at this point she was standing beside Dumbledore who had also risen to stand. 

"United we stand divided we fall, remember those who sacrifice for other." He repeated those word said the feast after Cedric had died, I could hear sobbing in the crowd, Cedric's parents were here. 

"My husband and son would hunt me down if they found out why I really left them if they found out what I found out the day he told me this and of the many achievements these two boys and their friends have made. I ask for something very great from them now." She is now in front of me as if speaking only to me and Ron. "Can you forgive me?" The silence is deafening and I fell so confused but something in her eyes seems different and I can feel magic as I begin to understand "You have begun something new Mrs Dursley," she cuts Ron off "Mrs Dursley please or Petunia, I don't want to be known as one of them." She looks almost desperate to leave the past behind.

"Petunia this is the start of something many wizards have wanted since the time of Merlin, the bridge has been crossed, to ask for something as simple yet as powerful can only come from someone who has reached an understanding. It is not my decision though, Harry?" he takes my hand in his own giving me the strength I so badly need, I am glad he has said what I could not "If you can accept me and all the wizarding kind then you have changed, you have no right to ask for forgiveness though" there are many gasps from the room but a large bang from Dumbledore's wand silences them all "You were never condemned, you have always been forgiven." Petunia does something I have never seen or heard her do and something I never expected to see, she begins to cry and holds out her hand, I shake it and so does Ron, Molly comes forward to give comfort to Petunia, there doesn't seem to be any more speeches coming this way so Morgana gets up all pulls her Dad on to the dance floor. 

"Let the party begin!" He shouts and the music begins to play, just some recordings of Celestina Warbeck and the weird sisters everyone begins to dance, it's a bit dangerous for anyone to get too close to Fred and George who should really get some lessons because I think someone just got smacked in the face by one of their hands. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mog saying something to the D.J and a very familiar slow song begins to play, all the couples begin to dance and I let Ron lead me onto the floor, his hands around my waist and the world seems to become unfocused again so all I can see is Ron and all I can hear is the music and his breath warm against my neck. I bring my hands up to tangle in his hair which is silky soft and I sing the words that I know to him and him alone, I don't have the good a voice but I want this to be special and I'm not exactly going to tell him I've been practising this song when I'm in the shower when he's out am I? So I sing.

"No my life is all you.

*So put your best shirt on

And wrap yourself in the arms of someone

Who wants to give you all the love you want

Tonight gonna make it up to you

Tonight gonna make love to you 

Tonight 

You're gonna know how much I missed you (baby)

Tonight I dedicate my heart to you

Tonight I'm gonna be a part of you

Tonight 

Your gonna know how much I missed you

And I missed you so* 

I don't want to act like

I know that you'll be mine forever

Though I hope it's forever

Don't want you to feel like

I take you for granted whenever

We are together

*So put your best shirt on

And wrap yourself in my arms

Of my love

Tonight gonna make it up to you

Tonight gonna make love to you 

Tonight 

You're gonna know how much I missed you (baby)

Tonight I dedicate my heart to you

Tonight I'm gonna be a part of you

Tonight 

Your gonna know how much I missed you

Tonight gonna make it up to you

Tonight gonna make love to you 

Tonight 

You're gonna know how much I missed you (baby)

Tonight I dedicate my heart to you

Tonight I'm gonna be a part of you

Tonight

And I missed you so*"

He looks up at me while I sing the chorus one last time and all I can do is kiss him just to show him how much this song means to me, how much he means to me, though I'm quite sure he has a pretty good idea, but I want to anyway just to prove my point. We look into each others eyes and I hope he can see the love that I can see in his, another song begins to play and I can feel someone's hand on my shoulder I turn round only to be enveloped in yet another hug before I can even see who it is, its Sirius, I don't think anyone smells like mud the way he does! And he's sobbing against me. I have to hold him up because I think he may have been drinking fire-whiskey.

"I love you Harry I really do, you know that don't you?" 

I am able to confirm he has been drinking and he has God awful breathe. 'Help me' I mouth to Ron as all he is doing is trying not to laugh. Some one has put 'a hard days night' by The Beatles on and he suddenly seem so much more sober which doesn't seem quite right, he rushes of to somewhere, to find Remus no doubt to dance, which should prove fun to those who watch. I lead Ron to a table to relax a little, but once again we aren't alone, this time little Morgana is tugging on his leg. 

"What is it love?" he asks bending down to pick up his little niece, she's Bills daughter and we love her just as we would our own. 

"Will you kiss uncle Harry?" she asks without even a hint of a blush, at four years she is very inquisitive, "now?" you ask back and she nods, her hands behind her back looking at you with those big brown eyes of hers, when she's older she'll most likely be just as mischievous as her other uncles but sort after by the lads. 

"You'll gross out!" I say warningly because I know if I kiss Ron right now I'm probably going to end up kissing him for at least the next few minutes. Then I kiss him, fully, on the lips. If I ever die I want to die like this kissing the man I love with all my heart, the one person who holds my heart so tenderly and is part of my soul. I can taste Ron, I can feel Ron and that's fine by me, but I hear a squeal pierce the air and then a round of applause "Looks like we got an audience" I manage to say between kisses, we both look around and Ron blushes a little. 

There standing watching us is well most of the Weasleys and then Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and Hermione. Each of them responding differently, Hermione is smiling dreamily, Dumbledore is, well he's smiling too but he has a look on his face that makes him seem sad and thoughtful. Sirius and Remus are holding hands both are grinning, one is from being drunk-happy and the other is calm and happy. I don't even want to start on the smugness that is the twins, Bill and Charlie are grinning and Ginny is holding a camera! Which no doubt has been borrowed from Colin. And I can't wait to see them developed but I have a feeling that she will either make two copies of that particular picture or keep it.

But for now I blush along with you and I can't wait till they've gone so we can smooch all we like without being interrupted. And we can do other things. I whisper in your ear.

"Your mine" and your ears turn just as red as your hair, I quickly kiss your cheek before jumping up and going off to find Sirius, leaving you sitting before your family red faced and embarrassed. 

*Tonight I'm gonna make love to you

Tonight I'm gonna be a part of you

Tonight your gonna now how much I love you. * 


End file.
